New Academy
by Divine Cinder
Summary: Private School AU Starting a new school can be pretty diffucult, especially if you don't know many people. But luckily, these four all know at least somebody here. How will Ruby and friends adjust to this AU? Read to find out my friends, yeah I don't know what else too say... Uhm... Read me please? Haha lol


**New School Beginnings**

Today was the day… Ruby was ready, going to a private school wouldn't be so hard is what she told herself. Friends wouldn't be much of a problem because Yang was waiting for her, and Yang was pretty popular around her school. Beacon Academy, best private school in Vale. Their student success rate was over 95%, which is really, REALLY good. Yang was on her second term, so she was acquainted with a lot of students.

She sent letters back here to Patch all the time, saying how crazy her latest party was or how much fun her and her friends had. Yang had a huge circle of friends, but their were always two names on each letter. Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, Belladonna was a name she hasn't heard before. But Schnee, for some reason she felt like she heard that name before. She thought who cares, if its important she would remember.

As she sat their in the ship, along with other new students who joined late, she started too feel a bit anxious. What if Yangs friends didn't like her, what if she didn't like her room-mate that she would be forced to put up with for the next three years of her life, what if they had unisex dorms, what if her teachers were meaner then normal school teachers. These thoughts and more came rushing through her as she held her head, she felt a head-ache coming on. Ruby decided to just put on her red headphones and just listen to her music, that would help calm the nerves.

She set her music to shuffle and waited for a song to be picked, the song that played was one of her favourites. The opening soundtrack for Dragon Ball Super, it was so happy and upbeat. The song always seemed to make her smile whenever it came on, she was a huge fan of the Dragon Ball series. First it was Dragon Ball, then Dragon Ball Z, then the Dragon Ball Z movies etc, etc. You get the point, anyway, back to Ruby Rose.

She was sitting their, listening to her music. Trying her hardest not to sing along, cause' all these people would laugh at her and the news would probably spread around the school like a wildfire. She quickly took them off cause' she heard the intercom chime, which meant an announcement was about to begin.

 _All passengers, please prepare for landing. We have arrived at Beacon Academy_

Boomed the voice of a lady pilot, Ruby took off her headphones and stuck them into her satchel. It was a black leather canvas on with rose vine designs all over it and a giant red rose on the opening flap. She grabbed her two suitcases and dragged them out, she was both nervous and excited. As she walked out she saw her sister Yang waiting, talking to some girl that had orange hair. She had on the usual Beacon uniform. As she neared, Yang noticed her and immediately ran for Ruby. Ruby braced herself for what was about too come… A huge bear hug, crushing her as Yangs embrace got tighter and tighter.

Ruby struggled for air as she plead for Yang too let her go, Yang did a quick apology and put her down. Giving one more quick hug.

"Yaaaang, stoooop!" complained Ruby, Yang doing as told.

"Sorry Ruby, its just… Its been soooooooo long since I last seen you, ya' know?" she said, a huge smile of happiness on her face.

"I know" replied Ruby, this time she hugged Yang. Trying to squeeze as tight as she could, but… Ruby couldn't do it.

"Awwwww Ruby" said Yang, hugging her sister gently in return. The orange headed girl came over and quickly interrupted their conversation.

"Helllllloooooo" she said happily, hugging Ruby. After that quick hug, she started talking again. "My names Nora, I'm a friend of Yangs. You must be her sister, judging from the way she ran over and met you. She gave you a signature Yang hug, so you must be close. You are her sister right?" said Nora, leaning close to Ruby and looking straight into her eyes.

"Uhm… Yeah, I am" Ruby said awkwardly, but Nora didn't feel at all awkward. Tapping her nose then saying Boop.

"Gosh, from first glance you wouldn't think you two were sisters. Look at your guys differences" she said, before marking of the differences she saw. "For starters, Yangs hair is long as fu-

"Nora, no cursing!" growled Yang, making Nora rub the back of her head and laugh.

"Sorry Yang, okay. Your hair is short while Yangs is long and beastly, your pretty short while Yangs tall, your eye colours are different, your breas-

"Nora!" growled Yang again, wrapping her arm around her sister and walking away from Nora. "We'll meet up with ya' later yeah!" she yelled back too Nora, who nodded.

"Oh yeah, Yangs butt is bigger too!" Nora yelled before giggling and running off somewhere. Ruby laughed at Yang as they walked together, making Yang laugh too. She could accept that one, even if it was a cheap shot. 'Don't you worry Nora, I'll get you back'.

'Okay Jaune, he said that his sister would help you out. She shouldn't be hard to find he said, she was just like him… Twins, come on Jaune this should be easy' Jaune motivated himself as he searched for a girl who looked like his old friend from his home-town. Jaune was about to give up, when he saw somebody who looked like his old friend… Except more feminine, he told Jaune that she was expecting him. All he has to do is walk up and introduce himself, which he attempted to do… His attempt had no success as she soon disappeared from sight. 'This is going to be a long day'

 _ **Hiiii, thanks for taking the time to read this. This is actually my second fic, my first one was deleted because I didn't like the way it was turning out. I hope you enjoyed the fic, obviously its an AU so yeah. If you think the story was great enough, why not leave a Review/Comment. That would be much appreciated, hey. You might as-well Follow and Favourite too, wouldn't hurt. Until next chapter, Love you all. Byeeeee!**_


End file.
